Guilty Friendships & Bittersweet Affairs
by BloodxScribbles
Summary: Lunnaya & Phoenix Are Inseparable Until. Phoenix – Slytherin & Lunnaya – Hufflepuff Now Broken Friendships. Things Could Find Their Place & Love Might Grow. Lunnaya's Dad?, Phoenix Talks To Neville?. Colab With Kio's-Girl-Horo-Hime Shes My Best Friend .
1. Prologue

Guilty Friendships & Bitter-sweet Affairs

_The small girl with the bright white hair stood in the corner of the playroom. She gazed fearfully around.__The room was filled with children as young as her to children of about 12. There didn't seem to be anyone older. Everyone seemed engrossed with what they were doing; reading books, playing video games or just sitting chatting. The girl felt very out of place and alone. Suddenly, a slightly taller girl with shocking red hair and curious green eyes approached her. _

"_Hey! You... you've not been here before huh?"_

_The smaller girl looked terrified and shook her head vigorously._

"_Let's play!" The bigger girl took the emerald-green eyed girls hand and dragged her to a sandpit. She half-shoved her in and asked "What's your name?" When the girl didn't answer for a moment the ginger girl smiled "Well, I'm called Lunnaya. The grown-ups call me Princess."_

"_I'm Phoenix. My big brother...called me Nixxy." Phoenix looked so sad that Lunnaya was over come with a terrible urge to hug her. She did so, causing them both to fall into the sand._

_The train steam made Lunnaya sneeze as she walked up Platform 9__ ¾ __with Phoenix practically hanging of her arm. _

"_What if, what if the letter was a mistake and they don't want me?" _

"_You know what the older kids say, Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes"_

"_What if no one likes me?" _

"_They will like you. Even if they don't you got me."_

"_What if-"_

"_If you say "what if" one more time, you will be riding __**on**__ the train __to Hogwarts!" Lunnaya cried irritably. When Phoenix didn't reply Lunnaya's face softened. "I'm scared too, you know."_

_Ten minutes later. After saying goodbye to the staff, Princess and Nixxy were on the Hogwarts Express. The train started to move and they still hadn't found a compartment. They wandered into the second carriage. They could hear the sounds of people laughing and chattering. They opened the door to a compartment they thought was empty._

"_Hey, I think this one is..." Lunnaya stopped when she saw the sitting in the compartment._

"_...and then she said..." The boy with heavy Irish accent stopped. The "empty" compartment actually had four older boys in it. They had been joking around but had abruptly stopped at the sight of Phoenix and Lunnaya. Lunnaya hesitated only a moment and then said "Oops, I'm sorry, we thought you were... someone else." she didn't get to say anymore as a sharp tug on her arm from Phoenix pulled her away. _

"_What?" She asked when they were a little way away._

"_If I hadn't pulled you away, you would have started chatting them up!" Phoenix replied exasperated. "Look I think this ones empty." She gestured to an empty one and they both went in._

_About five minutes later a tall and clearly older boy opened the compartment doors. He had platinum blond hair and striking blue eyes. "Crabbe, have you..." He trailed off when he saw the two younger girls sitting there. "Wrong compartment." He closed the door again and, with a last glance at Phoenix, disappeared. _

_Lunnaya grinned suddenly. _

"_Oh, no. Not that look. I don't like that look. That look means "I'm thinking something you won't like." So don't say it."_

_Lunnaya said it anyway. "He thinks you're hot."_

"_Who? The boy!" Phoenix cried. "You think anyone who __**glances**__ at me thinks I'm hot."_

"_He liiikes you." Lunnaya replied extending the word 'like'. "He liiikes __you. He liiiiikes you. He lii-" A sudden sound of a hand hitting a certain ginger girls head silenced the taunting._

_Around six hours later after the train had pulled in and all the students were in the great hall. They were in a line waiting for the sorting hat to sort them into their respective houses. Lunnaya and Phoenix were two of the last in line. _

"_Lovegood, Lunnaya." Called McGonagall. A few whispers went round directed at Luna asking if they were related. Luna explained the story and everyone knew before Lunnaya had even got to the hat. _

_She fiddled nervously with her necklace as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It didn't take the hat long to decide. "Hufflepuff" it announced and Lunnaya went over to the hufflepuff table._

"_Longbottom, Phoenix." _

_Neville looked up suddenly from the conversation he had been having with Luna. "Wha..." He looked at the girl with the bright white hair as she walked toward the hat. Something stirred in the farthest reaches of his memory. Only he didn't know what..._

_Phoenix sat nervously and waited for the hat to announce her house. _

"_hmm... Slytherin!" It said loudly._

_Lunnaya and Phoenix were both struck with horror. They had never even __**considered **__the possibility that they might be in different houses. It should never have happened. They were meant to be together! But the hat had made it's decision and Phoenix could do nothing but go and sit down with the other Slytherins. The Slytherins did not seem to happy about this __**at all. **__Phoenix heard things being shouted such as "She's a Longbottom! She doesn't belong here!" and "She's called _Phoenix _for Merlin's sake! That's more suited to G__**ryffindor" **__the last word was said with such contempt that Phoenix looked up to see who had said it. Standing a few seats down was the platinum blond haired boy from the train. As Dumbledore uttered the last few words of his __speech "...Nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak." At lest three faces the expression of confusion and disappointment. Neville's confusion and Lunnaya and Phoenix's disappointment._

_The year passed relatively quickly for both Lunnaya and Phoenix. They weren't in any of each others classes and they couldn't sit together at mealtimes. Lunnaya soon became friends with Hannah Abbot who she shared a dormitory with. Hannah introduced Lunnaya to her friends and soon Lunnaya was well-known by most of her house. Phoenix on the other hand, chose to go it alone. She knew who most people were and occasionally someone would say hello and wave but usually Phoenix was on her own. She excelled in all her classes, as did Lunnaya. What they didn't realize was the further into the year it got, the further away Lunnaya and Phoenix slipped. It got to the point eventually when even Lunnaya looked at Phoenix with the distaste she would use with any other Slytherin. Phoenix too, began to regard Lunnaya as just another weak hufflepuff. Lunnaya and Phoenix both stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas but Lunnaya spent all her time in the Common room, while Phoenix could always be found under a willow tree by the Black Lake. So, still they rarely encountered each other._

_Eventually the time came when everyone had to go home for the summer holidays. The thought of going back made them both a little nervous. _

_On the train back just before it left Hannah, Lunnaya and Leanne were all looking for a compartment. They had lost track of Megan and Susan in the confusion of leaving on the platform._

_Hannah gestured to an empty compartment and they were just about to go in when she caught a glimpse of white blonde hair. _

_Just twenty seconds earlier Phoenix had entered the train from a different door. She had seen Lunnaya and gone to wave when she realized how Lunnaya seemed to not care about Phoenix anymore. Phoenix realizing she didn't need Lunnaya either, turned and headed the other direction. It was just at this moment that Lunnaya had looked up and seen Phoenix not caring about her that she had turned and gone into the compartment without trying to stop Phoenix._

_The summer was awkward. Lunnaya and Phoenix still shared a room. Since they hadn't spoken to each other in nearly a year, things were uncomfortable. At first the Orphanage staff tried to ask them what had happened at Hogwarts, immediately noticing the difference between the two previously inseparable girls. When questioned Phoenix simply wouldn't say, told them nothing was wrong and Lunnaya would storm off._

_The rest of their summer was spent subtly (and sometimes not so subtly) avoiding each other._

_With excitement in the air it wasn't long before it was time to begin their second year at Hogwarts._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Lunnaya's POV -

I wandered up and down the platform waiting to see if I could spot any of my friends. I saw Leanne's dark hair disappear through the crowd and hurried after it. I got on to the train and quickly found the compartment where the girls were sitting. They smiled apologetically at me when the compartment was too full for me. I pretended to be upset but then smiled and said I'd catch up with them later. _If I still had Phoenix I'd sit with her... _I shook these thoughts out my head and kept on going down the aisle until I found a compartment that was mostly empty. I went inside.

"Hey, sorry to barge in but there aren't any other seats."

"It's fine. We don't mind, do we Dean? Neville?" Dean made some unintelligible grunt and Neville shook his head, smiling.

I flashed the the first boy one of my enchanting smiles. "I'm Lunnaya. Lovegood"

"I'm Seamus Finnigan. This is Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom."

My eyes widened and I turned suddenly to Neville. "Longbottom... I know another Longbottom... I _used _to know another Longbottom. Are you...related to her? She did once mention a brother but I thought he must be dead or something, she looks so sad when she mentions him."

"I have never been aware of having any sisters..." Neville replied hesitantly. "But... I can't quite remember but I think when I was a kid I used to play with a little girl... I don't know..." Neville seemed quite disturbed by his lack of memory skills that I decided to change the subject.

"So... You guys are the year above me, right?"

A few minutes of conversation later we had got round to the subject of parents.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle; Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus said

Dean Thomas rolled his eyes as if he'd heard this story a hundred times. When I looked at Dean questioningly he said "Not sure. My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard, though."

"I'm a... a pure-blood." Neville said but didn't say anymore.

"Me, I don't know. Mum left me on a doorstep and I've been raised in an orphanage. I'm looking for my dad though." I smiled to stop anyone feeling uncomfortable.

About an hour and a half later we were just chatting when suddenly all the lights on the train went out. There was much hubbub and commotion, the train drew to a stop and became strangely cold.

"We can't possibly be there yet..." I whispered.

Neville stood up and went outside "I'm going to find Harry."

"I'm staying right here." I replied fearfully. I admit it: I'm a coward.

Five minutes later I heard someone cry out from down the train. Suddenly a skeletal hand opened the compartment doors and there in all it's glory stood a Dementor.

I knew what a Dementor was, I'd seen them in the books in the library. I didn't know very much about them other than you use them to scare small children in to not doing things. I remember being told at about seven years "If you draw on the wall anymore, the Dementors will get you." I had never really thought of any reason **not **to be scared of them. As the Dementor came closer I screamed and jumped so far back I landed behind Seamus. Seamus was the closest thing to me that was bigger than I was so I instinctively hid behind him. I cowered with my eyes shut and I felt his arm around me.

I felt the chill leave the room and opened my eyes. I realized that I was still pressed against Seamus and blushed the colour of cherries and stepped away quickly (at least as quickly as I could in the cramped compartment.)

The rest of the journey was uneventful but every student was talking about the same thing: Dementors

Why were they on the train?

Had Sirius been spotted near here?

Who was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?

Ten minutes later Neville returned telling me he had seen Harry and that Harry had passed out but been protected by adult who had been in the compartment with them. "He **must **be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! Who else could he be?"

I fell asleep before the end of the journey but I could have sworn I heard Neville say "He looks like Lunnaya..." But I may have imagined it in my half-asleep stupor.

Phoenix's POV -

I arrived at the platform with my trusty Owl Buttons and trunk. I spotted Lunnaya looking around like a mad man, it made my want to laugh, but then reality hit all over again and the memories of last year flooded my mind. I quickly boarded the train and found and empty compartment that was unofficially reserved for Slytherins and other houses tended to avoid it. I sat down in the corner and was overcome with tiredness _I can't believe I studied all summer but completely forgot herbology... _I sighed; sometimes I make the most terrible of choices. I closed my eyes as the whistle blew signalling the nearing departure of the Hogwarts Express. Almost immediately I was asleep...

I awoke to fear crippling me and I looked up to see the Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. I jumped ten feet in the air and took a panic attack when they started laughing.

"Merlin's Beard, no wonder your known as the Unsuitable Slytherin" Sneered Draco.

"..." I didn't reply, instead I looked away out of the window and pulled my knees to my chest.

I knew they were sharing glances with each other about me, but chose to ignore them like I do everyone else.

I noticed the glass window start to freeze over which should be impossible considering it's the height of summer... My thoughts suddenly came to a halt as the train stopped.

I heard someone scream and my blood ran cold _Lunnaya..._

I could faintly hear Draco speaking but it was like I was trapped in a bubble of ice. I snapped out of my thoughts as the compartment door slammed open, I slowly turned round to come face to face with a hooded demon: a Dementor.

I was terrified but kept my composure. A few seconds later found me slamming the compartment's door in the face of a retreating Dementor.

I sighed and banged my head against the door refusing to move and terrified to breath. I was fighting an inner battle on whether or not to find Lunnaya, but the moment a cold hand wrapped around my wrist the decision was subconsciously made. I look down to see the pale skin of Draco. I trailed my eyes up his arm and his neck till I reached his face his features were sharp, his eyes held an expression that _could _be worry. But it was unlikely. I snatched my hand back from his grip and sat down on his right.

The rest of the journey was awkwardly silent. Crabbe and Goyle kept giving Draco odd, wondering looks.

My head was filled with a thousand questions, all tripping over each other. Most of which, involved Draco... I, however, was too polite to voice them.

Lunnaya's POV -

I'm intelligent. I know I am and in the next few days I was excited to get back to my studies. I excelled in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Everything else I did I was average at, excepting Potions... but everybody sucks at Potions. That is, of course, excluding Slytherins. They're all good at potions because of Snape... I shuddered at the thought of him.

When I wasn't studying I could be found in the Owlery watching the owls or in my common room playing with my cat Roulette. Roulette was almost banned from Hogwarts for being so big. People thought he was a dog.

I was frequently distracted with thoughts of the Irish boy with the sandy-coloured hair. I asked subtle questions about and eventually found out he was year above me in Gryffindor and has a habit of setting things on fire. I thought about him a lot and couldn't understand why. He would wave at me in corridors, say hello and even stop and chat sometimes. Whenever he did I would blush and giggle nervously yet flirt outrageously with Dean or Neville. Hannah said it's cause I fancy him... That can't be true... Can it?

I was late for Herbology one day and as I ran down the corridor I heard a taunting voice just round the corner.

"you don't belong here, Unsuitable Slytherin!" I poked my head round the corner and saw that 4th year boy Adrian Pucey was teasing A poor first-year. Then I realized it wasn't a first year it was Phoenix.

"Nobody wants you here, Unsuit-"

"_**I**_ want her here!" I shouted surprising even myself. I came round the corner and stood glaring at Adrian "I want you here... Nixxy."


End file.
